capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Genma
The Genma are an army of demons of various shapes and sizes that are the main enemies in the Onimusha series. In Japanese (when written in kanji as 幻魔), it literally means "a great illusion" and generally represents "the supernatural power or the person wielding such power". Once Genma are slain, their souls can be sucked into an Oni Gauntlet for use. Types * Zombie Warriors - The re-animated corpses of dead foot soldiers, zombie warriors are slow-witted and unskilled creatures that wear reddish straw hats. Zombie warriors usually appear in three types: those that carry swords, those with axes and Archers. The Swordsmen usually require three to four hits to take them down, whereas Archers are weaker and less capable of defending themselves. The Axemen are quite a bit tougher than Swordsmen, and require more hits to kill. They also can perform a greater variety of attacks with the hand axes they carry. First seen in Warlords. * Three-Eyes - These quick and stealthy undead ninjas are troublesome for a human who lacks their speed. Three-Eyes slide across long distances to strike with their blade hands. First seen in Warlords. * Dark Crows - Dark Crows are nothing more than enhanced Three-Eyes with tri-bladed claws for hands. Dark Crows can sustain and inflict greater damage. They have a greater tendency to leap over normal attacks, even upon connecting. First seen in Warlords. By the time Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams takes place, they have evolved into a higher form, now having wings and the ability to fly. * Dark Spider - These Genma clad in black are able to create a double image, making it difficult to draw a bead on them. In a flash, they leap behind their foes and ambush them. First seen in Warlords. * Bazu - Bazu are repulsive, beastly creatures that materialize as players cross their territory. They are simple to defeat one-on-one, but they usually appear in pairs or trios. If enough distance lies between the Bazu and the player, it curls into a ball and rolls across the area, repeatedly damaging the player with the hard and pointy spikes on its back. First seen in Warlords. * Gyaran - Floating at various heights off the ground, these soul stealers are annoying black spherical creatures composed of multiple cursed spirits who seek to ingest the freed souls of demons before an Oni warrior can claim them. They can also swoop low to the ground in an attempt to fasten onto the arm of the player's character. Upon doing so, they can drain the Magic Meter dry. Firing a normal arrow will eliminate a Gyaran, but this must be done before any souls or magic stolen disappear with it from whence it came. First seen in Warlords. * Oda Warriors - At first glance, these minions appear to be armored humans. However, on closer inspection, the player will discover that they are supernatural. Oda Warriors appear in four types: Soldiers, Archers, Samurai and Bodyguards. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Jaid - Bizarre creations of the demon sorcerer Guildenstern, these lizard-like warriors appear to sport the heads of crocodiles. Light green Jaid are fairly easy to kill, while the dark green ones are slightly harder. The Jaid are usually either Swordsmen or Archers. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Musaid - This demon species imitates the dual-blade fighting style and slouched stature of ninjas, but they bear none of the honor or intelligence of the trade. The Musaid demons wear masks, giving them a hideous, doll-like appearance. The black-clad Giramusaid variety are enchanced versions of the Musaid demons. They have more hit points than the Musaid, and a much higher attack frequency. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Zedan - Horned skeletal giants that haven't been completely stripped of flesh yet. What they possess in height and menace, they lack in speed and agility. Still, one blow inflicted by one of these monsters will send the player's character staggering backward. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Hyukan - Pestilence of the netherworld, the lantern-like Hyukan demons burrow underground to surprise-attack the innocent and settle their own mischievous whimsies. Hyukans are only slightly different in appearance, but widely varied in hit points and number of attacks. After coming up out of the ground, their spinning attacks must be blocked or they inflict massive damage. All Hyukans are encased in an impenetrable metal shell, and can only be damaged when their glowing interiors are exposed. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Batobone - Batobones are large mermen Genma that attack in seaside areas or locations near water. Their main attack is claw swipes. Occasionally, a Batobone works itself into a frenzy, slashing hand over hand, one claw after another. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Gerohone - These wall-mounted demons are so alien in appearance that they appear to be from another world. Their main purpose is to seal off doorways to important areas and protect their domain by launching poisonous gas spores and burrowing through the ground with their stretching tentacles. Gerohones have fewer hit points than their brown-tinted cousins, Gerogones. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Baby - Similar to the Gerohone is the Baby, a spider-like trap created by Ginghamphatts to seal off certain doorways and caves. Using a fierce wind suction, it can pull its victim into its claws and suck the life out of the person for several moments. A Baby will release souls of all types upon its destruction. First seen in Samurai's Destiny. * Fugaku - Fugaku are heavily armored brutes that swing extremely large, heavy clubs. Not especially bright, they tend to club smaller Genma out of the way, effectively clearing the battlefield for the player. When dealing with one of these monsters, their red armor must be smashed away before any damage can be inflicted on them. First seen in Demon Siege. * Dark Puppet - The indentured servants of the netherworld, these haunted suits of armor are all that remain of corrupted warriors who pledged allegiance to the Genma King. The inert armor will take on its ghostly shape when the player character approaches. Even as they are attacked, they will counterattack, making them highly dangerous. Dark Puppets frequently fling a magic attack from their sword, which can be blocked and possibly bounced back, if struck at the right moment. First seen in Demon Siege. Gallery Image:OniZombie.png|''Zombie Warrior'' Image:OniThreeEyes.png|''Three-Eyes'' Image:OniDarkCrow.png|''Dark Crow'' Image:Oni2Bazu.png|''Bazu'' Image:OniGyaran.png|''Gyaran'' Image:OniOdaSoldier.png|''Oda Warrior'' Image:OniJaid.png|''Jaid'' Image:OniMusaid.png|''Musaid'' Image:OniZedan.png|''Zedan'' Image:OniHyukan.png|''Hyukan'' Image:OniBatobone.png|''Batobone'' Image:Oni2Gerohone.png|''Gerohone'' Image:Oni2Baby.png|''Baby'' Image:Oni3Fugaku.png|''Fugaku'' Image:Oni3DarkPuppet.png|''Dark Puppet'' Category:Onimusha Enemies